A Warriors Tale
by Mikat2
Summary: A viking dies during a heated battle between the vikings and knights. Hoping he was going to Valhalla he is rather sent into the KFP universe. He might not like it right at the start, but maybe the people there can calm his beastly heart.


**HELLO! God it has been to long my faithful friends! It is I Mikat2 with YET another story, BUT with a twist for all of our curiosity. If you have played the game For Honor then you will know what I am talking about; however if you haven't then I suggest you do some research. Now let's get right to the details. This story is NOT a crossover of For Honor and KFP, but rather I am using a hero from For Honor to create my own oc. He will be a berserker (again if you do not know what he looks like then please look up the hero with the spiked spine ornament). He stands around 6'2 with twin axes, a big, burly beard, and long dark brown hair that is kept in nordic braids. He has brown eyes with a very muscular body. Now that his looks are summed up I want you guys to know that I will try my HARDEST to translate what he says into the Old Norse language that the vikings spoke, so when he first meets the five and so on he will not be understood by others because he will be speaking in his native tongue. If I make a few mistakes or botch it up a little it's because I am using a few For Honor translations, and from the Norse Alphabet to write (mainly icelandic since its closest unless you guys can give me a much more accurate way of translating) what my oc is saying. (Forgot to mention that his name is Ragnar but most refer to him as the "Howling Wolf" or the "Beserker of Odin".). Ok guys I believe that is everything, so without further ado let's begin! (Again this isn't a crossover, but Ragnar will come from it's universe.)**

* * *

 **War...a word that is translated the same throughout all people and languages...a word that we all understood and followed without question. Vikings...Samurais...Knights...it didn't matter who started it, but rather who finished it. The war between these three factions however never ends...or at least not forever. It has torn apart this land, the people who lived on it, and the very ideals of peace. Vikings; a strong, ruthless and proud people that wanted nothing more than to crush and utterly destroy their enemies with strength, blood and mead. Samurai; a noble people who wanted to keep to themselves, but was rather dragged into war by other means. Finally, Knights; a proud yet stubborn people who wanted everyone under their control in the name of..."peace", but there was nothing peaceful about what they do. Even now they all fight at a river fort near one of the vikings stronghold...and no one was winning...**

 **END OF NARRATION (1st person POV, Ragnar)**

It was hot...REALLY hot. It was making me sweat as I had just ran ten miles. 'I could use something to drink', I thought to myself, so I got up and went to a nearby wale, but as I was walking to it looked out towards the ocean and saw...them. I ran over the war horn and blew into it signaling that we are under attack before running over the to the main field. "KNIGHTS! THEY'RE HERE!" After making sure EVERYONE was on alert I ran to our for commander Sommar; a warlord who has a fierce reputation for taking down multiple enemies by himself. "How many"? Is what he asked one of our raiders. "Too many", is what he responded with which didn't sit well with me or Sommar. Sommar grabbed him by his neck and brought him in close whispering, "There is no such thing as to many", and let him go walking to the main battlefield. I was right beside; not only because I was his closest friend, but I was also his second in command. After what seemed to be an eternity we heard someone yell, "Ignis"!, and soon after the sound of boulders smashing against our walls and onto the ground around could be heard and felt within our chests. Our archers had already engaged them with sentries on the walls guarding them but the knights moved fast to climb the walls and fight for control while their battering ram had started to hit the front gates. Sommar and I were in front of the men his shield raised, sword ready to cut down any man while I was in low predatory stance ready to kill any knight who dared cross my path.

"DO NOT RETREAT! FIGHT TO THE LAST MAN! LET US SHOW THESE WALKING TIN CANS WHAT REAL WARRIORS LOOK LIKE"! is what Sommar yelled out and we all gave a great viking roar as we started to chant battle cries at the enemy who would soon break through our gates. All I could hear during those shorts moments was my friends, Somamr and myself shouting "TYR"!, over and over again as the battering ram smashed the gate open. We then went silent and waited for what seemed to be forever, but that soon changed as the knights poured in by the dozens. We all gave a shout that could be heard by the gods in Valhalla and charged them without any fear and without any regrets.

We clashed with the knights knocking some over and killing others with ease. These knights were undisciplined and lacked courage! They should run now while they have the chance! I encouraged myself as I tore through the soldiers that came before my axes, but as I was slaughtering a Warden tried to swing at me, but I manged to dodge his strike. We were now staring each other down waiting for one or the other to make a move. The warden then spoke, (please look up what he looks like and sounds kike), "Nunc dedere"! (Surrender Now!) I ignored him and charged at him with raged filled blood ready to take his head clean off. He threw an attack from the left, but I parried it and went for my own attack trying to disarm him. He however recovered in time to dodge my attack and backhanded me knocking me back a little. This only made me angrier as I regained myself and charged him again. I swung left then right, right again and back to the left keeping up an endless onslaught of attacks. The warden tried the best he could to parry and block my attacks, but I managed to land a blow to his right arm. He cried and stumbled back looking at his arm. He then looked up at me and swung only for him feint his attack into a stab. I deflected the attack which left him open and struck his leg which caused him to go down on one knee. I rose back up, looking him in the eyes and with one clean swing I took his head clean off. The body fell lifelessly to the ground. I looked around me as I slaughtered more soldiers until I spotted Sommar fighting two knights upfront, but he couldn't see the peacekeeper behind him ready to strike a killing blow. I tried to quickly make my way to him, but I was too slow as the peacekeeper stabbed him through the back of the heart killing him instantly. My eyes narrowed, and I gave out a blood curdling scream as I ran over slaughtering the two knights ending their pathetic lives. As I was repeatedly struck the now dead warden I looked over, and saw the peacekeeper who was sneaking up on me. I stood up, spun around and drove my axe right into her stomach. She went down to her knees with my axe still in her stomach. I bent down and whispered to her, "Ever wonder what your guts look like"? After I said this I used the axe still in her stomach to cut across quickly cutting her open, and her entrails spewed out. I watched with a smile before cutting her wretched head off of her weak body. I watched her bleed with glee before I was brought back to reality when an arrow hit me in the shoulder. I winced in pain, but I took the arrow out spinning around seeing that I was surrounded by knights. I knew that his battle was lost, but I am not going to give up. I charged them, and manged to kill several of them receiving blows of my own. I eventually tired and gave into my wounds as I collapsed on to my knees, panting hard and bleeding. I looked up at the sky and yelled, "Valhalla"!, the world then went black.

 **3rd person POV, KFP universe**

The Valley of Peace. A peaceful yet exciting place to live. There was the market, Pings Noodle Shop, The Furious Five, The Dragon Warrior and of course Grand Master Shifu. It is a warm spring day in the Valley. The citizens buzzing around doing their everyday things as they usually would. The Five and Po however were not doing their usual as Shifu had told them about something strange happening last night...

"Something about a bright light and then a loud crash?" Mantis asked the others as they walked down a path through the bamboo forest.

"Yes Mantis. He said we should check it out just in case someone is trying to stir up something." Viper replied in a slightly annoyed tone wishing he would just shut up.

"I don't know about all that, but honestly I wish something would happen. It's getting kind of boring not having anything happen." Po complained as he walked with the others.

"Yea I agree with Po on this one." Monkey agreed as he gave an exaggerated yawn.

"it's better to stop any trouble before it even begins." Tigress firmly stated getting very annoyed at the others.

"I just wish something would hap-" Po started to complain again but he stopped when he and The Five stopped and looked at the man laying before them.

He was tall, standing at 6'2, very muscular, long dark brown hair and a braided beard. He also carried two axes.

"who and what the hell is this guy?" Mantis asked but no one could give him an answer as they were all wondering the same thing. What surprised them next was when the man suddenly opened his eyes and stood up looking panicked. He grabbed his axes and started to speak in his native tongue confusing the six Kung Fu warriors. Whoever he was they did NOT like the looks of him. They continued to watch him until he suddenly spun around and looked at them with wide eyes. The strange man and the six Kung Fu warriors satred at each other before the man got into a low stance holding both axes and saying, "Hvar í fjandanum er 1"? (Where the hell am I?).

 **Annnnnd that is IT for the first chapter! I know I know it's short but hey I promise the following chaps will be longer. I just wanted this to be a sort of introduction. Anyways I will be seeing all of you guys in the next chapter. Please leave a review, it helps. P.S, I will always put a set of () with the translation of the language. I don't know how to type the old norse letters or even find an exact** **dictionary or even alphabet that lets me copy the letters that would be translated into modern alphabet letters. so I will be using icelandic which is the closest to it. Hope that is ok and if you guys have any suggestions on how to improve it then let me know!**


End file.
